


fly, little bird

by winchestered_again



Series: One Shots [26]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: !!!, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel!Connor, angel demon au, connor had a not good not funky time, demiboy evan, demon!evan, evan uses he/they!, he's learning to deal, i also find i am a slut for nb characters, i am a simple enby, i see a character i like and project, platonic! handholding!, so that now includes evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: prompt: flightit's time to take flight, little bird
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy
Series: One Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319948
Kudos: 1





	fly, little bird

**Author's Note:**

> the summary is iffy but oh well
> 
> (also ignore the fact that this has been up on amino for over a month)

The sun shines from above, illuminating a pair of snow-white wings attached to a man standing on a cliff.

His brown eyes glance down at the crashing waves before moving to the vast blue sky. He can hear voices in the distance, calling his name.

"Connor!"

He makes a point to ignore them.

The wind ruffles the white feathers of his wings and pushes a few strands of hair away from his face. It almost feels like the breeze is caressing his face, pulling him closer to the edge, telling him to spread his heavenly appendages and _jump_. It insured him that he would be caught.

He steps back, frowning.

"Connor!" a flash of black enters the side of his vision. His head turns to see his opposite, his supposed rival.

Their smaller pair of pitch-black wings appear stark against the light backdrop of the cliff they stood on. His green eyes shone with worry.

"Are you okay?" Connor doesn't answer them right away, glancing back at the sky.

He supposes it does sound a little existential as he responds, "Are any of us?" Evan frowns but doesn't object to the statement. He steps closer to Connor, closer to the edge of the cliff.

Connor blinks, and all he sees is fire.

Tall flames lick the blackened sky, temporary flashes of light illuminating the carnage left by a war Connor didn't remember the reason for starting.

Far across the wrecked land, another man stood tall, their black eyes bleeding back to the usual emerald green he wore. His dark wings folded against his back and he cocked his head, a curious look in their eyes.

And then Evan melted back into the dark, a shadow of a smile on their face.

Connor blinks again and is brought back to the present, a weight in his hand from Evan's own. It was a welcome gesture as Connor focuses on the feeling, attempting to ground himself.

"It's ok to not be ok, you know," Evan mentions, and Connor chokes out a laugh. Not because the words were funny, no, but because of the sheer absurdity of the situation. Evan, a demon, giving life advice? If Connor hadn't known them, he probably would have told him to fuck off or something of that equivalent. And to be honest, he probably still would if he was irritated enough.

Connor also found it funny that someone like Evan was a demon when he was an angel. It felt backward, in a way.

Evan sends him a look and he rolls his eyes.

"I'm fine." Evan scoffs, his expression morphing into one that meant he wasn't going to take any shit from him. "I'm just...thinking," Connor decides on instead, glancing back at the edge of the cliff. Evan takes their hand back, and steps close enough that his shoulder is touching Connor's.

And the two of them stand there, Connor standing still as can be, memories racing through his head. Evan tries to lead him back from his horrible past.

Then Connor's stepping away, his white wings unfurling from his back. He glances back at Evan with a small smile on his face.

"You up for a trip?"


End file.
